Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic
by Tolwen
Summary: One my earliest fanfics that I've ever written. The Gundam Pilots accidentally become the guardians of a little girl. A humorous somewhat MarySueish parody story written when I was 12 years old. Full summary inside. PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**Author's Note: **Greetings All! To my readers of my previous stories, I am truly sorry I have been gone for so long, but events beyond my control have prevented me from writing/posting.But I have good news. I have gotten my own laptop for my college work (yes, I'm a college brat now), and I just got Microsoft Word so I'll be able to write/post. Hurrah!

To those who are reading this, I wrote this back in seventh grade and have made revisions since then. However, at the time, I had only been able to see episodes 1-15 and three different versions of Endless Waltz. So please don't take this fic seriously. Basically, I'm posting this horribly uncanon fan fiction for humorous purposes and to show others how NOT to write a fan fiction without actually knowing what your writing about. I hope you laugh as much as I did when I rediscovered this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters or sigh the Gundams/mobile suits. However, I did invent the character of Pera so I guess she's mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor**

It had been a long day for the Gundam pilots. Their missions seemed especially since hard today. But one question burned in their minds. What was that girl doing in Doctor J's office?

The day was almost over and the Gundam pilots decided to check out in Doctor J's office.

"We're going to the safe house," said Trowa, who was warily watching the girl huddled in the corner.

But it was Duo who asked the question that had been on their minds. "Hey, what are you doing with the kid?"

"I'm going to use her to test my experiments on, instead of wasting your time," the doctor replied casually.

"What?!" they cried in unison. They were furious with Doctor J because he had already ruined so many young lives.

"You've destroyed my childhood! You don't have to destroy another's!" Heero said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, you can't do that!" shouted Quatre, working himself into a tizzy.

"Calm down, Quatre. I don't want to have to get the tranquilizer," said Trowa.

"Well, it was with the best intentions. After all, she's just a kid I found on the street," Doctor J said without a care.

"Hey, I was a street kid!" cried Duo.

"Injustice!" said WuFei. "We won't let you do this to another child again."

"Yeah, even if we have to raise her ourselves," Duo chimed in.

"Be quiet, Duo!" the pilots said under their breath. They did not want to get into another misadventure. But Duo would not be silenced. "And I know my good buddy Heero," Duo grabbed Heero, who was caught off guard, "would give his life to protect her," Duo finished by pushing him into Trowa and ignoring his "death glare".

Doctor J stared at them for a moment. "Oh very well, if you insist. I'll give you the papers for temporary custody." He typed a few keys on his computer and immediately the papers were printed. He handed them to Duo saying, "Well, she's all your."

The Gundam pilots started to leave. The girl quietly got up and followed them.

"By the way, D.J., what's her name?" asked Duo.

"I really don't know. She won't talk and I've never asked. And don't call me D.J.!" Doctor J called after him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I have not changed the wording and there were surprisingly very few typos. What can I say? There was a reason I got an A in English class. I hope you didn't cringe too much and that you look forward to the next chapter. Mission Complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't post the next chapter for two days because of work and college classes. It's a hard truth, but we live with it. Oh well. The Internet was down so I couldn't update for the past few days. Bummer for us all. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed up. Wow. Oh, please be sure to read my author's note at the bottom of the page. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Again? I told you, I don't own anything. 'Cept Pera, end of story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Addition

As the pilots were driving home, they noticed Zechs and Noin were waiting on the front porch.

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for over an hour," Noin said, who was rather annoyed.

"When are you going to eat at your own house?" responded WuFei.

"We have a special guest for dinner!" announced Duo and Quatre.

"Who?" asked Zechs, who tried to hide his curiosity.

The little girl was hiding behind Duo trying very hard not to be noticed. But Duo sidestepped and pushed her out into the open. The poor girl started to shake with fright. She had smudges of dirt and oil on her face and clothes. Her hair was a mess.

"She needs to get cleaned up," Heero muttered under his breath as he unlocked the door.

"I know just what to do!" Noin shouted. "I'll call the rest of the girls!" She grabbed the girl as if she were a football and ran into the house.

A few minutes later Catherine, Hilde, Relena, and Sally came over.

"We got an emergency call from Noin. Where is she?" asked Sally.

The pilots just pointed down the hall. When the girls got to Noin, they saw the girl standing beside her.

"How cute!" exclaimed Hilde.

"You see the problem," said Noin. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Let's do it!" the rest cried. And the mission was on! Catherine started to sew some new clothes. Hilde washed the girl's face. Sally was busy trying to find all the hair utensils she could possibly find. Noin and Relena were trying to wash the girl's tangled hair. And for some strange reason someone was humming "Honor to Us All" from Disney's Mulan (It was WuFei!).

As Sally was looking for hair utensils, she asked the guys if they had a hairbrush.

"What's that?" asked Heero.

"I have one!" Duo shouted and ran to his room. He soon emerged with a pink hairbrush.

"Her name's Sue-Ann. Don't let anything happen to her," he instructed.

(Silence. Crickets chirping in background.)

"Duo, why do you have a pink hairbrush?" asked Trowa.

"She's very special to me," he answered.

Unfortunately, in the process of trying to brush the girl's hair, one of the bristles broke. Duo had a fit.

"Sue-Ann!" he cried. He cradled it as if it were a treasure.

"It's just a hairbrush," said WuFei.

"Oh well," commented Duo. He went back to his room and came out with another exactly like it. "Her name is Sue-Ellen. I have dozens of these," he explained.

Meanwhile, Noin fussed over the girl's hair. "I need a pair of scissors," she said.

While everyone was looking for some, Noin found a pair. But to her dismay, they would not cut right. No matter how hard she tried, they would not work. In the end, the girl's head looked similar to Heero's hair.

Finally, the women were done.

"Tah-dah!" they said.

Quatre gasped when he saw the girl's hair.

"We couldn't get the scissors to work," Noin explained, holding the scissors.

"Those are my scissors," Heero said.

"No wonder they didn't work. Who in the world is humming?" Noin asked. Everyone turned to see who it was, only to find that it was WuFei, and he was _still_ humming.

"So you're the one who was humming the song!" exclaimed Noin.

"I'm hungry," said Duo.

"I'll get my professional chefs to cook tonight," Quatre announced.

Everyone started placing their orders. Suddenly, everyone wanted to know what the girl wanted. But the girl wouldn't talk.

Heero saved dinner by asking, "Would you like a hot dog?" She nodded. "With chili, cheese, and a Pepsi?" She grinned and nodded.

He handed her two hot dogs with the right amount of toppings, then turned to his steak. Five minutes later, she tapped him and handed him her plate. "Want some more?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. This went on throughout the meal.

After dinner, Noin, Zechs, and the other girls went home. Duo decided he was going to find out what the girl's name was.

"What's your name?" he asked. The girl just stared at him. "Do you even have a name?" She shook her head. "She's nameless like Trowa!" he shouted.

"Would you like a name?" asked Quatre. The girl nodded timidly.

"That's a great idea!" Duo said excitedly. But soon they were arguing over what they should call her. Finally, Duo said, "Let's ask Heero. Whatever he says goes."

They found him on the computer looking up bizarre myths about birthstones and reading to himself. "'This stone is known as the "extra-terrestrial gem". Can you guess what it is?---'"

"Hey, Heero, what should we name the kid?" Duo asked.

"---It's Peridot. I already knew that!" Heero shouted at the computer.

"That's a great idea! We'll call her Peridot-Pera for short," said Duo. The problem was solved.

An hour later it was time for bed. After fifteen minutes of arguing, Heero finally said, "Fine, she can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." But when they turned to tell her, she was gone! The pilots found an exhausted Pera on the couch with Duo's blanket.

"That's my blanket," Duo whined.

"Shh. Don't wake her up," Quatre whispered.

Heero carefully handed Duo his blanket and carried the child to his bed. He tucked her in gently, grabbed a quilt and pillow, and quietly lay on the couch.

A few hours later, Heero awoke to sounds coming from the kitchen. He silently got up to see who it was and saw Pera pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Looks like a caught a kitchen raider," he said, trying to make a small joke. But she took it seriously.

"Please don't get mad. I only wanted a glass of milk. I won't have anymore snacks. Please don't be angry," she pleaded.

Heero was surprised. "You spoke-uh-don't worry. I'm not angry," trying to clam her. "You can have midnight snacks. This is just between us. That's because I won't let Duo raid the kitchen."

"Okay."

Heero poured himself some milk also, trying to think of a way to start a conversation.

"So how's school?"

"I don't go to school," was the answer.

"Hn."

"Well, I'll go back to bed now," Pera said sleepily.

"Alright."

"Can you please talk quietly? I'm trying to read my honorable and manly book!" called WuFei from downstairs, who was actually reading a cookbook.

"How can WuFei hear us when he's upstairs?" asked Pera.

"He has very good hearing," Heero explained. "Goodnight."

The next morning, the pilots gave their breakfast orders early.

"I want a stack of pancakes, sunny-side up eggs, and bacon," Trowa said.

"Duo, you're only getting scrambled eggs for breakfast," Quatre warned.

"I want oatmeal!" Pera shouted.

"She spoke!!" cried Quatre as he accidentally dumped Duo's eggs on his head.

"Five second rule!" Duo said and ate his eggs without a care. In fact, he was done by the time Pera got her oatmeal. Then he stared at it with his puppy face.

"After she finished half of her oatmeal, she could not stand it any longer. "Here, Duo, you can have my oatmeal," she said.

"Thanks!"

"Duo, how can you do that to the child?! She's still growing! She needs her food!" scolded Quatre.

Meanwhile, WuFei called Doctor J to see if they had any missions. "Doctor J said we don't have any missions until at least midday. He'll call us if he needs us."

"Time to go grocery shopping," Quatre announced. So they went to the commissary. When they came back, the pilots carried six bags each-except Quatre. He was struggling with two gallons of milk. Pera's bag was heavier than his, and he was going as slow as a turtle.

By the time he got through the door, all the groceries were put away.

Doctor J called. WuFei answered it. "We get the rest of the day off," he said.

"What are we gonna do for exercise?" asked Duo.

"Basketball anyone?" asked Trowa.

"But I just carried two gallons of milk!"

"Looks like your lemonade boy again," said Duo.

Heero and WuFei were the team captains. Heero's team had Trowa and Pera. WuFei had Duo.

Duo grabbed the ball and passed it to WuFei. He started to dribble the ball, when suddenly there was a flash of color, and the ball was gone!

"Hah hah, can't catch me!" shouted Pera. She passed it to Trowa, who passed it to Heero, who made a slam dunk.

"Time!" said Duo. "Hey, Quatre, I want some coffee!"

"I'm not running all they way to Starbucks just to get you coffee!" Quatre wailed.

"Pleeease?"

"Oh, all right. Heero, can I borrow you car?" Quatre asked.

"No."

So Quatre was forced to use his bicycle. When he came back, the game was over and Duo was hanging by his braid. WuFei was muttering to himself, "Beaten by a chibi-onna. Injustice!"

"What happened to you?" Quatre asked.

"Don't ask," Duo warned.

"Well, I got your coffee."

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty anymore," Duo said as fell from the basket.

"Nooo! ARGH!" Quatre screamed.

Suddenly Rashid appeared. "It's all right Master Quatre. I think it's time for a nap-nap." And he dragged Quatre to his bed.

The day ended peacefully, Gundam style. Pera fell asleep on the couch again, with Heero watching her.

"Looks like we have another member of the crew," he thought to himself.

* * *

**Original Author's Note: Just in case you are wondering, the girl has black hair and peridot-green eyes.**

**A/N:** Yes, Original Author's Notes are notes I wrote to the readers way back when. Now I suppose all of you are ready to flame me and/or gauge your eyes out Oedipus style. And I don't blame you. However, I would just like to say that at the time I wrote this story, I went to a private school, ergo, I didn't learn about the facts of life and the real world until I entered a public high school. That was an education! But anyways, this story was written with total innocence, and it didn't occur to me until MUCH later how unethical it was to have a little girl living with five guys. So, if you see anything suspicious, think of the most innocent meaning behind it and throw the dirty thoughts into the gutters where they belong. Thank you. Mission Complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**Author's Notes: **Ah, the third chapter. By now some of you were wondering what I on when I wrote this. I don't know what to tell you. I had issues at that age.

Also, the text in bold in the middle of the story means that there is a note at the end of the chapter that relates to the bold text.

You've probably realized by now that in this fic Quatre is in UBER-Wimp mode. I have no idea what spawned this idea. Really the only access I had to GW was word of mouth from my friend and I guess that's how I came to think of Quatre. Don't worry, he won't be like this in future fiction. Anyway, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible without my BBF Katatsumuri. Thanks Kata.

**Disclaimer: What? Again? It was the same the last two chapters and it's STILL not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sick Days**

It had been a few weeks since Pera's arrival, and everyone seemed to be enjoying her presence.

One day everyone except Heero was called for a mission.

"Great, I get stuck babysitting," he thought. "Pera, I'm going to work on my computer. You'll have to be very quiet."

"Okay."

The girl watched the Gundam pilot for over two hours. Silently, she left the room without Heero noticing. After a few minutes she returned.

"I brought you a snack. You've been working hard," she said.

"Hn?" Heero said, turning around to see what it was. It was smores. "My favorite," he muttered.

"Mine too!"

After they had finished, Heero went back to work.

"I think you're ticklish," she blurted out suddenly. Heero stopped working.

"I'm not."

"I think you are," she persisted, and with that, she began tickling him. Heero collapsed on the floor, laughing as he fell. Then he started tickling her. Shrieks of laughter soon filled the house. The game continued for another half hour. They didn't even notice the other pilots coming in.

"What's that?" asked WuFei.

"Oh, no! Heero's killing the child!" And Quatre promptly began to cry.

"Snap out of it!" said Trowa.

"That kid Gale looks like trouble," Duo complained. Gale was a new recruit for the mobile suits.

"Who's going to see what Heero's doing?" WuFei asked. Everyone decided to send Trowa. He quietly peeked through a crack in the door. He saw Heero and Pera on the floor tickling each other and laughing.

The others wouldn't believe him. But when the rest of them looked in the door, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Duo said, shaking his head in amazement.

"How cute!" exclaimed Quatre.

I'm just going to take a shower and forget this," said WuFei.

"Uh, guys? Let's not tell Heero we know," Trowa suggested. They agreed.

Around late afternoon, everyone was called for a mission. Pera did not want Heero to leave. She wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go.

"Pera, let go of me. I need to go."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back," he promised.

But what the pilots did not know was that it was 58 degrees Fahrenheit and they left all the windows open. They also turned on the air conditioner, making the house 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

The pilots came back at 11:00 P.M. and found Pera asleep beside the couch with a book in her hands.

"Heero, carry the child to bed," Quatre told him.

"Why?"

"Because it's your bed."

Heero put the sleeping girl to bed and tucked her in. But as he turned to leave, he heard her cough. He quickly got the thermometer and placed it in her mouth. When he took it out, it read 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

"She's sick!" he announced. Everyone came running in every which way and crashed into each other.

"I'll go make some broth!" shouted Quatre/

"I'll get a cool washcloth!" WuFei said as he ran toward the linen closet.

"I'll go watch T.V.," said Trowa.

"NO!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Bring the television to my room," Heero ordered. Trowa managed to get it into the room, but as soon as it was plugged in, he stood in the middle of the doorway watching it.

He chose the wrong place at the wrong time. Quatre came running with the broth. WuFei had the washcloth. Duo had gotten his teddy bear.

"Move out of the way, Trowa!" they yelled. But Trowa didn't hear them. They crashed into each other trying to get through the door. The tray of soup went flying-and landed on Trowa's head without spilling a drop!

"Trowa, don't move," Quatre said. But he moved his head and the tray landed safely on a desk beside the bed.

Heero took the washcloth from WuFei and placed it on the girl's head. Duo gave her his teddy bear. WuFei turned on his ocean sounds CD and went to bed. Eventually everyone went to bed except Heero and Trowa.

"I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep," Trowa said. But Heero waved him away.

Finally, Heero was able to be alone. He spoon-fed the child until she ate all of the soup. When he thought she was asleep, he talked softly to her.

"I'm sorry we left the windows open and the air conditioner on. We've never taken care of a child before. This kind of responsibility is new to us. I promise, from now on we'll take better care of you," he said quietly.

"** I love you**, Hee-chan," Pera whispered.

Heero sat up startled. He had thought she was asleep. He took a closer look. She was talking in her sleep! Heero breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least she didn't hear me," he thought. Heero stayed by Pera's side all night, bathing her hot face with a cool washcloth.

The next morning, the pilots woke to find a worn out Heero asleep in a chair beside the sleeping girl.

"How cute!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Shh. Don't wake them up!" said Duo.

Pera coughed suddenly, waking Heero. "Sleeping on the job, Heero?" asked Trowa.

"Go away! Quatre, make some more broth!" he snapped.

"Yes your highness," Quatre said sarcastically. He sulkily went downstairs and started cooking. Duo and WuFei followed him to see if he would make them breakfast too.

Trowa decided to be useful. "I can watch her. You can get cleaned up and take a nap," he offered.

"Arigato." Soon Heero was fast asleep on the couch.

Pera woke to Trowa sponging her face. "Where's Heero?"

"Asleep."

"Why are you expressionless?" she asked. Trowa didn't answer.

"I said, why are you expressionless?" Still no answer. After the third time of asking, he spoke.

"I'm doing Heero a favor, I didn't come to talk."

Pera reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't do that," he said.

But that did not stop her. She kept touching his hair and tried to annoy him any way she could. Without realizing it, Trowa eventually had the expression of a confused and annoyed person.

"You have an expression!" she said excitedly. Trowa flashed a smile and quickly put on his expressionless face.

"You smiled!" she shouted.

Duo who was washing dishes, laughed. "The day Trowa smiles is the day elephants fly." He looked out the window and saw Dumbo flying across the sky. "Casey Junior! Dumbo's real! Wait a minute, that means Trowa smiled. Trowa smiled!"

"That's enough expressions for one day," Trowa mumbled and went downstairs to wake Heero.

Later that day, as Heero was feeding Pera, he noticed her fever was gone. "I think you be able to get out of bed tomorrow, Pera," he said.

"Do you think we could do something, just you and me?" she asked.

"Okay, but only for a few hours." But inside, he grimaced. "I don't know what children are like," he thought.

They heard the front door open and Duo's voice. "Hey, guys, I got Dumbo's autograph!" He took Quatre's family picture off the wall and put the autograph in its place.

"What happened to my picture?" Quatre whined when he saw the footprint framed in gold and started to cry.

Heero turned his attention to Pera. "You should get some sleep," he told her. Hours later, when everyone else was in bed, Heero was still by the girl's side.

As he watched her sleep, he could not help feeling worried about tomorrow. "I'll just have to be patient," he thought. The next moment, the perfect soldier himself was asleep.

* * *

**The original text here was "Aishetaru" which I assume was what was supposed to be Aishiteru. I don't know nor do I remember. I do know that it was meant to be "I love you" so I just made it easier for us all and put the original meaning intended.**

**A/N: **Like? Hate? Please let me know. I only have 2 reviews, but I have more hits than any of my other stories, so please review. And yes I have changed the second part of the title for obvious reasons. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a FanFic**

**Author's Notes: **I don't think I have said this in the previous chapters, but some of the cheesiness written in here was to parody some of the fan fiction my friend had read. As I have said before, I did not have internet access at the time I wrote this so my only access to fan fiction was from what my friend would print out and sneak into our school. Even though I had seen, like 2 whole episodes, even I knew they knew the pilots didn't act like they did in fan fiction, and I just had to parody it in my story. Ok, I just had to clear that up.

I have no idea what spawned this chapter. I just pray you don't die reading it from sugar-clogged arteries. That being said, enjoy!

Just to remind you, bold text means there's a note to go with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Waffle House, CompUSA, Age of Empires, _The Three Musketeers, The Man in the Iron Mask,_ or WaldenBooks. Pera, however, is an invention of my own imagination, therefore I consider mine. I think that wraps it up, ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day with Heero**

Pera awoke that morning to sounds coming from the kitchen. When she went to see who it was, she found Quatre making breakfast.

"Good morning, Quatre," she said.

"Hi. You're up early."

"I know. I want to be ready when Heero wakes up." She went upstairs to see if WuFei and Trowa were awake. Trowa was reading a book, and WuFei was doing exercises for relaxation.

"You look funny, Uncle WuFei."

Trowa looked up from his book. "_Uncle _WuFei?" he repeated, surprised someone called him that.

"How sweet!" exclaimed Quatre, all the way from the kitchen.

"Why doesn't anyone call me Uncle?" Duo pouted.

"Because you're a baka!" said Heero, who was now awake. "So, Pera, how about we go to Waffle House for breakfast? You need a break from Quatre's cooking."

"I heard that!" Quatre shouted, stung by Heero's criticism of his most prized skill.

"Anyways," Heero continued, "Then we can go to CompUSA and WaldenBooks."

"Children don't go to places like that," Duo scoffed. "They wanna go to the park."

"Actually, I want to go there," Pera said quietly.

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. "What a strange child!" He quickly came to his senses and looked away just in time to miss Heero's "death glare".

Heero decided to leave before Duo invited himself along. "Time to go Pera. We'll take my **truck**."

As they were getting ready to leave, Duo asked, "Can I go too?"

"No, Duo! Let them have a few hours alone," scolded Quatre.

"But he was my best friend first. Heero, will you please take me too?"

"No!"

"Well, you might want to change before you leave, Spandex Boy."

Soon Duo and Heero were fighting over what to wear, when they heard Quatre shout, "Wait! I have a pretty pink dress for you to wear!" The girl ran and hid behind Heero wearing her usual **uni-suit** **and tank top over it.**

"The chibi-onna's wearing pants?!" said WuFei.

Luckily, Heero intervened. "First of all, she's a **girl, not a chibi-onna**. Second, Quatre, that dress is too big."

Finally they were able to get out of the house while everyone else was pinning Duo to the floor. Their first stop was Waffle House.

Heero slid into a booth and picked up a menu. He was about to call the waitress when Pera spoke.

"What are you getting, Heero?" she asked.

"Waffles," he replied.

"I want that too!"

The waitress came to their booth to take their order, but that did not happen right away.

"What a cute child! Whose is she?" she asked.

"She's mine," Heero told her.

Tears came into her eyes. "You poor man! It must be difficult to raise a child all by yourself. Breakfast is on the house!" Heero looked at her as if she was an idiot, but he said nothing.

After breakfast, Heero muttered to himself, "That's the last time I come to this place."

Then they went to CompUSA. The saleslady reacted almost the same way. "What a cute child! We are having a contest to see which parent and child can come up with the best picture. The winner gets a free laptop and game."

Hey, with a prize like that we all know Heero entered. They decided to draw and color a picture of Wing Zero, Heero's Gundam.

They won the contest. The free game was _Age of Empires._ "I'll hold my- I mean- our laptop. You can hold the game," he told her.

"Are we going home now?" Pera asked.

"Not just yet. We still have to stop at WaldenBooks and then I'm going to get you something special," Heero replied.

As they were in the bookstore, **_The Three Musketeers_** caught his eye. He was about to pick it up, but Pera got it. "I want this one, Uncle Hee-chan," she said.

"Hn, I better not let the child know that I wanted that book," he thought. So he got **_The Man in the Iron Mask_** instead.

As they were leaving, Pera asked him, "Where are you taking me that's so special?"

"You'll see," he said. They went into an expensive jewelry store. "I want to see all your peridot jewelry," he told the clerk.

They brought several pieces. Then Heero saw an amulet. He picked it up and placed it around Pera's neck. "It's just the right size," he said. "I want this one."

"It's $500, but the child's so cute, we'll sell it to you for $5," said the clerk. What a bargain!

"I hope you like it," Heero said when they left.

"I love it! I'll wear it always!" the girl promised.

The rest of the pilots were impressed with the things they got.

"The amulet looks good on the chibi-onna," WuFei complimented.

"Why did you buy her a necklace?" asked Duo.

"Because girls like jewelry. Besides, everyone gave me discounts because she was cute," Heero answered.

"Well, how did you get the spiffy laptop?" Duo asked.

"You're pestering me," Heero warned.

"We won a contest," Heero said. "I'm going to get on my new laptop."

"Wait a minute!" said Quatre. "You already have a computer! You should give it to the child."

"Yeah!" the rest shouted in unison.

"Fine," Heero said.

"Uncle Hee-chan you can use it whenever you want," Pera offered.

"Okay."

"We have a surprise for you Pera!" Duo said excitedly. "While you were gone, we moved WuFei's room to the attic. That means you get his old room."

"Yay!"

"That means I get my bed back," Heero pointed out.

That night, Pera had the privilege of sleeping in her new room. "It sure was nice of the guys to me a room," she thought. "I had a great time with Uncle Hee-chan today. I hope we get to do that again. This room is too white. It needs some paint." With that thought in mind, the seven year old fell asleep.

* * *

**Bold Text #1: This was before I knew that Heero had an ambulance to ride around in. How cool is that?! xD**

**BT #2: Think of Luke Skywalker's outfit with a Heero's tank top, only blue.**

**BT #3: At the time I was not very well associated with the Japanese language. Now I know that the sentence makes sense and at the same time doesn't make sense, lol. I can't explain it, so I'm just leaving it as it was originally written.**

**BT #4: _The Three Musketeers_ and _The Man in the Iron Mask_ were written by the same person, Alexandre Dumas. Very good books, go read them.**

**A/N:** OK, at the time, I really liked going to CompUSA and WaldenBooks. In fact, I now work there. And yes, I would rather be at CompUSA and WaldenBooks than a park any day. I'm that type of person. Yah, I know the jewelry bit was way out there, but as I keep saying, I was 12 when I wrote this. As for the necklace, I happened to find a picture that was very close to my original design. You can find it by going to and find the 14k Yellow Gold Rectangle Pendant. The design has changed since then, but I'll show you at a later date, if I can. I think I had more to say, but I can't remember what I wanted to say, so I will say goodbye for now as this Author's Note is getting rather long. Mission Complete.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**A/N**: I'm finally posting the 5th chapter guys! Hurray!!! I am determined to finish the Gundam Wing series even if it means I have to watch it in French. You read that right, French, and no, I do not speak French. Treize, Zechs, Duo and Quatre have VERY nice voices IMHO.

Anyway, as we all know, it is not uncommon for someone in GW to get B-slapped, particularly underling soldiers. I don't want to give much away, but at the time I thought (and still do) that slapping someone is not above WuFei. True, he's more likely to punch them, but smacking the ego out of someone seems to me like something he would do. With that being said, if you don't want to see WuFei smack someone, then please skip this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gundam Wing and I definitely don't own China Buffet.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Lesson in Responsibility**

Over the next few weeks, Heero spent more and more time on Pera's laptop and less time with her. The rest of the pilots were busy with missions and did not have the time for things like going to the park. Soon Pera felt completely neglected. So she decided to do something about it.

"Heero, you spend more time on that laptop than paying any attention to me," she said.

"Hn." He was only half-listening.

"Even Duo doesn't have time to play with me."

"Hn." Why was she pestering him now? "I'm working."

"No you're not. You're playing," she said, her voice slightly raised.

"Are you arguing with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she almost shouted.

Heero was stunned. The child had never acted like this before. "Go to your room," he ordered.

"I'm not going to my room because you told me to. I'm going because of my own free will!" And she ran to her room.

Little did they know WuFei was eavesdropping. "How come Heero let her yell at him? That's disrespect! I need to talk to him about this," he thought.

"Heero, how could you let that child disrespect you like that?" he asked. "You should do something!"

"I sent her to her room, didn't I?"

"That's not enough!" he said.

"Go away, WuFei," Heero ordered.

WuFei left the room angrily. "It's up to me to put that chibi-onna in her rightful place," he thought. He went to her room and threw the door open. "You have disrespected an elder," he said.

"That may be, but no one will spend anytime with me, especially _you_, WuFei! The only thing you've done for me since I've been here is get me a cold compress when I was sick!" she shot back.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" he commanded.

"I think you had a bad childhood, because you sure don't know how to take care of one," she said.

WuFei felt a pang of remorse at the remark, a feeling he was unaccustomed to. But the remorse vanished as a feeling of anger swept through him. "That is none of your concern!" he said as he slapped her hard across her face. "Let that be a lesson to you." He walked out as dignified as he could.

WuFei decided to get a drink, but Quatre stopped him. "What did you do to the child?" asked Quatre.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" asked Duo.

"I have put that chibi-onna in her rightful place," answered WuFei and went outside.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Oh, no, he didn't!"

Duo and Quatre ran upstairs and found Pera sitting on the floor with her face buried in her hands and crying.

"He did!" they said simultaneously.

Pera looked up. Quatre gasped when he saw her face. A bruise had started to form on her cheek.

Quatre picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He set on a counter and tried to put an ice pack on her cheek, but Pera pulled away.

"That hurts, Uncle Quatre," she said tearfully.

"Give me that!" Duo grabbed the ice pack from him. "Leave!" he ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Fine!" Quatre huffed. "I'm going to tell Trowa about this," and he sulkily left the room.

Duo turned his attention to the girl who was trying to control her sobs. "Pera, I know it's going to hurt, but the swelling has to go down," he told her.

He put the ice pack on. This time Pera did not pull away, but that did not stop her tears.

"Oi, Pera, it doesn't hurt that bad, does it?" asked Duo.

""I-I don't think WuFei l-likes me anymore," she said.

"What?"

Pera told him the whole story. "That was mean. If only he knew how much she likes him," thought Duo. "I'm sure he still likes you," Duo told her.

"Really?" Pera's green eyes locked on to his violet eyes.

"Yeah, really," he said assuredly.

Meanwhile, Quatre told Trowa everything that happened. "That's mean! You should do something Trowa!" Quatre shouted.

"Go away, Quatre."

"I'm so mad, I'm going to make myself a peanut-butter sandwich! Rashid…"

Trowa looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. "I'd better have a talk with WuFei," he said and went outside.

WuFei stood on the grass with his head down and his eyes closed. For some reason, he could not get the girl out of his mind. "I have put that chibi-onna in her rightful place," he said softly. He opened his eyes. If that were true, then why did he feel so guilty?

Every time he closed his eyes he saw himself as a boy- how he wished his life was happier. Then came the war, and Nataku. Pera's remarks reached his ears, the slap, the hurt look in her eyes.

"She was disrespectful. She had to be punished," he said, his voice rising. But was it necessary to hit so hard? Yes, he was sure of it. She had to learn that for now, she was a mere child. "I have put that chibi-onna in her rightful place!" he shouted, disturbing the neighbors.

All the children stopped playing. "Who was that?" asked a little girl.

"That's the scary man who yells at us to get off his lawn," a boy answered.

"I thought I'd find you here," Trowa said, standing behind him. "It's just like you to announce when you've hurt someone."

WuFei turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have hit her, WuFei, said Trowa.

"It takes discipline to raise a child," he said, trying to protect himself.

"Yes, it does," Trowa agreed, "but it also takes wisdom to know when to administer the proper justice. You can't do it alone. You need all of us. I call for a meeting in ten minutes. Be there, pronto!" And he left WuFei standing in the lawn.

**Ten Minutes Later-**

"Are we all present and accounted for?" asked Trowa.

"Yes," everyone said.

But no one was paying attention. Heero had a pair of headphones on and was listening to Duo's recorded missions. Quatre was eating a peanut-butter sandwich. WuFei was humming off tune. Duo, who had just put Pera back in her room, was playing with his hair.

"This sandwich has too much peanut-butter," said Quatre.

"Give me that!" Trowa grabbed his sandwich and threw it away. "Everyone pay attention!"

"Has anyone ever noticed how many colors are in my hair?" Duo asked.

"The reason I called for this meeting is-"

"Red, orange, brown-"

"Duo!" everyone shouted.

Trowa sighed. "Do I have everyone's attention?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Now, the reason I called for this meeting is lately, we've been neglecting the child. That has led to today's…incident," Trowa began.

Everyone looked at WuFei. "Why didn't you just go ahead and punch her? Probably would've hurt less than that slap you gave her," said Duo.

"Anyway, I think that in the future when she misbehaves, we should get together and decide what to do," Trowa suggested. Everyone agreed.

"We all know we've had terrible childhoods. This is our chance to give someone the childhood we never had. Yes, it's a big responsibility, but if we're not willing to take that responsibility, we shouldn't have agreed to take the child in the first place," he said. The room was silent.

"Trowa's right," said Quatre.

"I think we should apologize for our neglect," Duo said.

Heero crept out of the room, still listening to the recording.

Trowa called Pera into the room. She timidly stood behind him and tried to stay as far away from WuFei as she possibly could. WuFei was shocked when he saw the bruise on her face.

"Yes, WuFei, you did hit that hard," Duo said, as if he had read his mind.

"We have something to say to you," Trowa said.

Duo stood up, then walked over to Pera. He knelt down so his eyes would be level with hers. "I haven't been the uncle you need. I'll make it up to you. No more reading comic books when I should be working."

"But Uncle Duo, when I get hurt, you take care of me. That's something a good uncle does," she said.

"Really?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, really," she answered, returning the grin.

Quatre came up to her. "I know at times I can be a whiny little wimp-"

"That's true!" everyone said.

"But now I see that taking care of you means taking more responsibility. You've inspired me to act more like a man!" Quatre said and gave the surprised girl a hug.

Trowa, who was standing beside her, put his hand on her shoulder. "We've realized we have neglected you and we want to apologize," he said, looking at her confused face. He knelt and whispered in her ear, "To make up for it, I can teach you to play the flute, if you're interested."

"Thanks, Uncle Trowa!" Pera said and kissed him on the nose. Trowa's eyes widened. But after a moment, they returned to their normal size.

He stood and slightly ruffled her hair. "Now that this is over with, I can practice my flute in peace," he said.

"Can we listen?" Duo and Quatre asked and followed him, leaving WuFei and Pera alone in the room.

WuFei sat on the couch and stared at the wall. There was a long silence.

"Are you mad at me, WuFei?" Pera asked, breaking the silence.

How are you supposed to answer question like that? Especially when you realize you hurt that person unjustly? "Of course not," he said.

"Was it what I said?" she asked, her peridot green fixed on him.

"Sort of," he said.

She walked over to the couch. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just tired of people making excuses why they couldn't do anything with me. You guys saved me from being experimented on or being thrown in the street. Guess I haven't been to grateful, have I?" She didn't wait for his reply. "This is the only place I've actually felt safe. You and the rest of the pilots have done a lot for me."

WuFei stared at her. The last thing he ever expected was that a child would like him. He felt guilty. "You didn't deserve this," he said, indicating the bruise. "I should have waited until I knew the whole story."

Pera climbed on his lap. WuFei was not sure if he liked that, but he felt too guilty to tell her to get off. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him.

"I'm sorry I was disirspectable," she said.

WuFei blinked. "You mean disrespectful," he corrected.

"Yeah."

"I apologize," he said. As soon as he said that, a weight seemed to left from his mind. The girl still clung to him, holding him tightly. "You've reminded me of myself when I was a boy. I never liked being ignored," WuFei said.

Pera looked up. "I'm hungry."

WuFei had to laugh. "You're like Duo But it _is_ dinner time," he said.

"Did someone say dinner?" Duo called as if on cue.

"Let's go out to eat. I'll pay," said Quatre.

"How about China Buffet?" Pera asked. Everyone agreed, even Heero!

It was a delicious meal, except when Duo spilled his teriyaki wings on WuFei's white shirt.

"Maxwell!" he shouted.

"Not in front of the child!" Quatre said.

WuFei calmed down. "I think the stain can come out."

When they came home, everyone started to do their own job, leaving Pera alone. But Trowa stopped. "We've forgotten something," he said. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "We shouldn't leave her behind anymore," Trowa told them.

"Trowa's right," said Quatre.

"Why don't you give her music lessons?" Duo suggested.

Trowa shrugged and took her to his room. A few minutes later, high pitched notes sounded through the house. "It'll be a long time before she'll play like Trowa," Quatre thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Five chapters down, three more to go! Yes, only three more chapters left. Tears. Sorry it takes so long to get the next chapter up, but these chapters are easily 6 pages typed, and I'm not a fast typer and I have actual work to juggle in my spare time. At least you're not waiting for months right?

I can already hear people yelling at me over the whole slap thing, but by reading the chapter it should be obvious about my feelings towards it, and if you can't, well, that's your problem, and that's all I'm going to say. As I keep saying, I was 12 when I wrote this. Also note, I have a blood disorder that causes me to bruise easily, to 12 year old me, it was entirely plausible to get a bruise from a heavy-handed backhand.

And to those who are reviewing, thank you very much. I'm glad to hear feedback and I'm glad you find this funny, because I'm still giggling as I'm rereading this. Thank You. Mission Complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**A/N: **Ok, I just watched Episode 29, and why hasn't anyone I've seen poke fun at the fact that Heero was playing fetch with a **_PINEAPPLE!!!!_** Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds that hysterically funny.

Ahem, okay, as I've said before, only 3 chapters left. When writing these chapters, they were too long to be one individual chapter, so I had to break them up. In other words, instead of containing one story per chapter, these three are a continuation of each other, if that makes sense.

Another thing, this is 27 pages handwritten, so you know how long it must have taken me to type this. And the story behind getting this thing typed up and posted at a decent time is ridiculous. That's all I'm saying.

P.S. Bold text still means there's a note to go with it.

**Disclaimer: We've already been through this. Don't own, don't sue. Simple as that.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped!**

It was dark in the room except for the glow of a laptop. The boy sat on his bed typing plans and putting them in files.

"In a little while, I'll have my perfect soldier back," he mumbled.

An older boy approached him. "Gale, do you think it's wise to kidnap someone protected by the Gundam pilots?" he asked.

"Heero Yuy is distracted by that child. I'm merely doing him a favor," Gale replied.

The older boy shrugged. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you get in trouble, we will all suffer for your mistakes."

"Don't worry about it," Gale assured him.

The boy walked off.

Gale turned his attention back to his plans. "Little girl, your days are numbered."

**OoO**

Heero awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about the girl and her dog again. But something was different about the dream. He could not put his finger on it but something was definitely different.

Heero decided to check on Pera. She would be starting school in the morning and the pilots were doing everything they could, even teaching her self-defense in case there was a school bully.

But the most important thing Heero wanted to protect was Pera's humanity. Pera was smart enough to be skipped up several grades, even though she was only seven. Heero decided to put her in second grade anyway.

"I don't want her to be like me," he had said. "I don't want her to feel different and insecure."

Heero crept into her room and silently sat in a chair beside her bed. She looked so peaceful and happy while she slept.

Suddenly, Pera opened her eyes. She sat up, startled, but relaxed when she realized it was Heero.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Hee-chan?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to check on you," he said.

"Heero, are you still mad at me about what I said?"

When Heero took his time trying to figure out what to say, Pera climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Heero. You barely talk anymore. I don't want you to be mad at me," she said.

Finally Heero spoke. "I'm not mad at you Pera."

"Oh, I get it. You're disappointed, huh?"

"No, I'm not disappointed at all."

Pera looked at him. "Then why don't you talk to me anymore?" she asked.

Heero did not want to tell her about his memories that came back to haunt him in his dreams. Someday, maybe, but not now.

"I've been troubled by something personal."

"Oh."

Heero glanced at the time. "It's 2:00AM! You should be asleep. You need plenty of sleep so you can complete all the missions your teacher assigns."

"Missions?" Pera looked at him with suspicion.

"Assignments," Heero said, correcting himself. "Children don't understand military terms," he muttered under his breath. He closed her door and started walking downstairs.

"Heero! What are you doing up at this unseemly hour?! WuFei shouted all the way from the former attic.

"What are _you_ doing up so late?" Heero responded.

"I'm reading my honorable and manly book," said WuFei. Again, he was reading his cookbook.

"Whatever."

**Later, at 5:00AM-**

Pera opened her eyes slightly. Someone had turned on the shower. Soon she heard Duo singing _Kitto OK!_

Pera groaned and rolled over, hoping to fall back asleep. Then she heard Quatre shout, "No, Rashid! The purple vest!"

She rolled over again, desperately trying to catch precious minutes of sleep. WuFei's tea kettle did not help at all, blasting its high-pitched whistle throughout the house.

Pera pulled her pillow over her head. "That's better," she thought.

Down in the kitchen, Heero placed aluminum cans and glass bottles from the recycling bin on the table.

"Hn. Target practice," he thought, and started shooting with perfect aim.

That was the last straw. Pera got out of bed and stomped downstairs.

"Why are you making so much noise?! I'm trying to sleep! It's five o'clock in the morning and school doesn't start until 8:00! Can you please keep it down?"

"We'll be quiet," Heero promised. And they were. For about an hour anyway, that to Duo and Quatre.

"Let her sleep another half-hour," said Heero.

But Quatre and Duo decided to wake her up anyway. They crept into her room silenty.

"Pera, time to get up," Duo whispered. She groaned and rolled over. Duo grabbed the ends of the sheet and pulled it off in one quick jerk.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Quatre said as Pera rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I have that pretty pink dress for you to wear," he said happily.

"But don't I have to wear a uniform?" she asked.

"No, first through fourth grade doesn't have to wear uniforms."

"I'm not wearing it. It's tacky," she said.

"I'll do your hair," said Duo.

"Nooo!" Pera screamed. "You're not doing my hair, and Quatre, I'm not wearing that dress! It's pink, tasteless, out of style, and too big!"

"She won't let us near her," Quatre said.

"This looks like a job for-"

"The women!" Duo and Quatre cried. They called Noin, Sally, Catherine, Hilde, and Relena to come over right away.

"But we still have our face masks on," the girls protested.

"And I still have twist ties in my hair," said Sally.

"It doesn't matter. Just come over. By the way, why are you all over at Relena's house?" the boys said.

"We had important business matters to discuss. We'll be right over."

In a few minutes the girls were at the safe house- face masks and all.

"What's the emergency?" Noin asked.

"Pera needs help getting ready for her first day of school," said Duo.

"No, I don't!" Pera shouted as she brushed her teeth.

"If we've done it once, we can do it again," said Sally.

"Let's do it!" they cried, and almost the same procedure took place. Hilde washed Pera's face. Sally looked for hair utensils. Noin and Relena did her hair. Catherine picked out her clothes. And for the finishing touches, they put on her peridot amulet.

"Tah-dah," they said as they presented an annoyed, but well-groomed Pera.

"Let's see, according to the schedule we've created, WuFei will drop you off this morning, and Heero will pick you up," Duo said, looking at the chart taped to the refrigerator.

"I got my professional chefs to make your lunch," said Quatre and handed her a lunchbox.

"Arigato."

WuFei walked up. "Time to go. We're taking my motorcycle."

"Wait! She needs a helmet," Quatre said

WuFei pulled a helmet and goggles from behind his back and tossed to Pera.

Quatre waved goodbye from the window. "Our little girl's going to her first day of school."

When WuFei and Pera arrived, the other children stared at them and kept their distance.

"It's the scary man who yells at us to get off his lawn," they whispered.

Pera handed WuFei her helmet and goggles.

WuFei put them on and said the classic phrase, "Have a good day," and added, "Be an honorable pupil." Then he left.

The principal showed Pera where her classroom was and left her in the hands of her teacher. Now, if you have ever seen _Flint the Time Detective_, Pera's teacher looked just like Petrafina in her teacher's disguise, only she is not the villain.

"Class, this is our new student, Pera. Please welcome her," she said.

The class was silent.

"I want you to sit next to Tom." The brown headed boy stared at Pera as if she was his next target. Tom happened to be the school bully.

It was soon clear Pera was the smartest student in the class. While everyone else was reading little books, she could read the encyclopedia and understand it. No one could match her skills in math. That made everyone jealous.

Wearing her amulet did not help. All the girls kept trying to touch it and play with it, but Pera would not let them.

"Snob," they thought.

At recess, Tom tried to force her to give up her swing.

"Let me on," he said.

But she refused.

That led to a small fight, a lot of rolling in the dirt, and extra sentences.

Finally, the day was over, and Pera was patiently waiting for Heero to arrive.

But instead of Heero, WuFei rode up on his motorcycle. He took one look at Pera, and then peered over his sunglasses to make sure he was seeing clearly.

"What happened to you, young lady?" he asked.

"I was protecting my rights," she said.

"**Well, next time, you're walking home**."

"Where's Heero?" Pera asked.

"He was called for a mission, so I'm his replacement."

WuFei handed her a helmet and goggles.

"Thanks for picking me up, Uncle WuFei," she said.

They went back to the safe house, and Pera started on her homework. Not long afterward, Heero came home from a successful mission.

"I hate school," Pera said.

"It's a privilege," Heero said. "I never went to school. Dr. J taught me and I didn't have any friends."

"Weren't you lonely, Hee-chan?" she asked, her green eyes fixed on his blue eyes with honest concern.

The question brought back painful memories, memories too private to bring up. "I'd rather not talk about it," was all he said.

"Okay." She understood.

"No one ever said school would be a moonlight walk on the beach."

"I never said that. What does a beach look like? I've heard people talk about them, but I've never seen one," she said, changing the subject.

"It's a peaceful place," he said, and then he remembered he and Duo first met on a beach. Duo had shot him. "Very peaceful."

"Is that all? Any place that's peaceful?" she asked, a little confused.

"No, it has a lot of sand and water."

"You mean like the sandbox at park after it rains?"

"No, it's-" Heero sighed. "I think I'm going to have to take you on an educational trip to the beach."

Pera's eyes widened in delight. "When can we go?"

"We can go this weekend- if you behave," he said.

"I will!" she promised. And she was. She worked very hard, both at her studies and around the house, and her behavior was sterling.

Except Friday.

The girls decided to get even with Pera. So they threw ice-cold water on her new outfit.

Then Tom tried to steal her lunch.

"Gimme your lunch," he demanded.

"But Uncle Quatre made it especially for me," she protested.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Then I'll have to punch you." Tom drew his fist back. Pera ducked and punched him in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. Instinctively, her other fist shot out, giving him a bloody nose.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" she said sarcastically.

By then, the teacher arrived. "What's going on?!" she demanded.

"Pera stole my lunch. When I tried to get it back, she beat me up," Tom whined.

"That's not true! He tried to steal _my_ lunch!" Pera cried.

"Class, is this true?"

You know, it is pretty sad that a bully would stoop so low as to try to beat up a girl just for her lunch. But what is really sad is if the entire class is so jealous that they would lie and get you in trouble. This is just such an occasion.

"She tried to steal Tom's lunch," they said.

"No! That's not-"

"Young lady, I've heard enough lies! I have no choice but to call your guardians!" her teacher snapped.

She left the class in the hands of another teacher, and then marched Pera to the office where she called the pilots.

Back at the safe house, Heero answered the phone. "Moshi moshi. What? Slow down. She what? Hai, I'll be there immediately."

Heero left without telling the others and drove off in the ambulance, yes, that tacky ambulance.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the school. The teacher motioned him into an office, with Pera sitting outside.

The teacher closed the door and sat down at her desk. "Please, sit down Mr.-?"

"Yuy. Heero Yuy."

"Yes, that's right. Candied mint, Mr. Yuy?" She offered him a tray.

Heero picked one up and brought it to eye level to inspect it.

"YOUR DAUGHTER-I mean-YOUR NEICE HAS COMMITTED SERIOUS OFFENSES!" she shouted and wagged her finger in his face.

Heero watched the candy fall to the floor, and then let his eyes follow the woman's finger.

"She stole a boy's lunch, beat him up, and then lied about it. This sort of thing reflects upon the people who raise her. If I were you, Mr. Yuy, I would deal with this problem right away."

"I'll take care of it," Heero said.

"Oh, and I've written notes to her other uncles." She handed him four envelopes with the pilots' names on them.

Heero walked out of the room and looked at Pera. "Let's go," was all he said.

The ride home was a silent one.

"I wonder how mad Hee-chan is," Pera thought. "I wonder if he'll still take me to the beach."

"Pera got in trouble at school," Heero announced. The pilots had gathered in the living room, awaiting Heero's return.

He handed them their letters and watched their eyes grow wide in shock.

"My chibi-onna's a criminal!!" WuFei cried. Five pairs of annoyed eyes stared at him.

"Didn't know you were so fond of me, Uncle WuFei," Pera said.

"She stole a boy's lunch then beat him up," Duo read, somewhat amused. Then he froze at the last part. His eyes grew dark and sad, a look Pera hated to see. You see, Duo never lies, and getting a note saying that the girl he had grown so fond of had lied made him upset. "Why?" he asked.

Then Quatre spoke. "I always make sure you have a good lunch. You didn't have to take his."

"But-"

"I thought we taught you that you didn't have to have that life anymore."

The words stung the girl. They were not letting her explain or defend herself. Obviously they were strong believers in teachers are always right until proven otherwise. Quatre did not have to remind her of her former life.

Pera turned to Heero. "Are you still taking me to the beach, Hee-chan?"

Heero was silent.

"Heero?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel our previous engagement," he said.

Pera felt and urge to cry, a feeling she had not felt in a long, long time. She fought it. She turned to Duo hoping for a joke, smile, anything to make her feel better.

But Duo shook his head as if he knew her thoughts. "I'm very disappointed in you, Pera," he said.

Pera felt hot tears spring into her eyes, blurring her vision. But she held them back.

Heero spoke. "You're grounded until further notice."

"Wh-what?" Pera asked in a choked voice.

"Go to your room," Heero said.

"You don't understand!" she cried before bolting from the room.

After a little silence, Trowa finally said something. "Maybe we were a little too hard on her," he said.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Quatre asked. "She looked so hurt, like we didn't trust her anymore."

"I'll talk to her after she has some time to think about it," Heero said.

While in her room, Pera pounded her little fists on her pillow. "It's not fair! They didn't let me say anything!" she said bitterly.

It was not fair. She had been grounded for something she did not do. Then there was that remark Quatre made about her former life. They did not trust her.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it was too good to be true!" she whispered sadly.

Pera heard the pilots talking quietly, something about OZ. "It's time to move on," she thought. "I know when I'm not wanted."

She started tying her sheets into a rope, when Quatre said loudly, "I'll get my violin!"

"Oh, no!"

Quatre passed her room without giving it a glance. On the way back, however, he took one look and his eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm running away."

"What can I do to stop her? You gotta do the smart thing, Quatre. I know! Reverse psychology!" Quatre thought. "You go right ahead. But where will you sleep? What will you eat? Who will protect you? Think about that," he told her.

"Quatre, don't you dare tell anyone!!" Pera ordered.

"Right. I'll see you later."

"No you won't," she muttered when he left. She tossed the rope out the window and climbed out. She needed a place where she could plan her next move. But where? The park!

**OoO**

The boy hurried back to the base. Gale would like the news he had learned. Or saw, rather.

He burst through the door of the barracks.

"The girl is at the park!" he shouted breathlessly.

Gale looked up. "Good work. We'll have to work quickly, but I think we can pull it off."

The boy nodded. "Right."

Gale chuckled. "This is better than I could have hoped. Move out!"

**OoO**

It was raining. That cold, wet downpour on dreary day when something goes wrong. That rain that makes you think how lucky you were to have a place to live, your own room, people who cared about you- right before you ran away because something went wrong. And that is just what happened to Pera.

Pera held her medallion and stared at it. She had forgotten to leave it. She was still angry, not as angry as before, but still angry. And sad. Very, very sad.

Duo's words still echoed in her mind, "I'm very disappointed in you, Pera." He sounded so hurt, and he looked so sad.

Pera could not stand the thought of her precious Uncle Duo being disappointed. And Quatre was upset over the lunch. The whole incident seemed to make everyone upset.

But then Pera started thinking. Maybe the reason they were so upset was because they cared about her. They had given her shelter when they could let Dr. J experiment on her or throw her on the street. And they actually let her call them "Uncle".

Pera smiled at that thought. Only if they were fond of her would they let her call them that. It was then Pera realized she loved them as if they were her own uncles.

"I'm going back," she said- and collided with a young teenager.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Gale. I work with the Gundam pilots."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Per asked.

"I don't know, but that's my name," Gale said. "Anyway, I'm here to take you home."

"That's impossible. I ran away," Pera said.

Gale smiled. "Then they won't miss you."

"Wha-"

Someone threw a sack over her, covering her eyes. Pera felt herself being stuffed into a sack. She started struggling, dropping her necklace and kicking off Gale's identification in the process. But it was useless. They were too strong.

As Pera was carried away, she hoped the pilots would rescue her. Oh, why had she run away in the first place?

**OoO**

Back at the safe house, it was quiet, too quiet. That is, besides Quatre's violin.

Heero decided to talk to Pera when a ver weary Abdul burst in the door. He was wet, covered in dirt, and his clothes were torn.

"What happened to you?" Duo asked.

"I saw what really happened at school. I would have come sooner, but the kindergarteners attacked me."

"Oh, yeah!" Quatre said. "I sent Abdul to keep an eye on Pera."

"Well," Abdul continued, "the whole class was jealous of her, and they lied about the incident."

"So my chibi-onna's not a criminal after all!" WuFei shouted. Five pairs of annoyed eyes stared at him.

"And that's not all. Pera was kidnapped. She was in the park when two teenagers you work with jumped her."

Heero was on his feet in two seconds. "Quatre, what was she doing when you got your violin?" he demanded.

"I'm under strict orders not to tell you she ran away."

"What?!"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Duo asked.

"I tried to use reverse psychology."

Trowa popped him on the head. "That never works."

Heero grabbed his gun and bolted out the door. Heero ran all the way to the park. But all he found was Pera's amulet and Gale's identification.

By then the others had caught up. "What are we going to do, Heero?" Quatre asked.

"We're going after them. They've gone back to the base."

"How do you know that?'

WuFei answered, "Follow the tracks."

"It was raining harder. They would have to hurry before the tracks disappeared. Heero felt determined to find Pera, even through icy rain.

Rain. Something was familiar about it. That was what was different in his dream! It was raining instead of snowing! Hero felt more determined now than ever. He was not about to lose anotherlittle girl. He would do all he could to save her. She was too good to lose. Heero knew if she died, the tender part of his hardened heart would die as well.

* * *

**BT#1: What he meant was that he didn't want his motorcycle to get dirty, so next time she "protected her rights" she's walking home. I don't why I didn't explain that. Must've forgotten.**

**A/N: **Finally! I finally typing this, which wasn't easy, let me tell you. This is 14 pages typed, the longest chapter I have EVER typed. Wow. Lol, that last line is a bit too Mary-Sueish ne?

I know some of you are wondering "WTH?!" to the school part, but at the time, at the school I went to, this was actually plausible, to a certain degree. While no teacher would ever believe I would do something like steal a lunch, I had been picked on by students and teachers alike at said school. Not everyone, just enough to make life miserable. That's all I'm going to say.

To those who review: I have a little something extra to give after the end of the last chapter. It's not much, only something I've left out of the story on purpose. Just for kicks for it, would you let me know what your favorite quotes were in story to add to my surprise?

And a shout out to my English professor who may be reading this: I was twelve. That should explain everything.

Thank you guys so much for tolerating this story so well. Until Next Time; Mission Complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**A/N: I DID IT! I DID IT! I _FINALLY_ DID IT!!!!!! After five long years I've _finally_ watched the _entire_ series of Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing!!! **

Ahem, ah, it was beautiful. (Cue big teary eyes.) I'm just sad that it ended. Oh, well, that's where fanfiction comes in!!! Well, there are just two chapters left to this fanfic. These chapters are sadly rather short compared to the other chapters. Gomen.

And once again, bold text means a note to go with it.

**Disclaimer: _Still_ don't own. If I did, I definitely wouldn't be having a hard time trying to get through college.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

Pera did not stop struggling. Gale and the other boy managed to drag her all the way to the base, but started to lose their grip. They got into the barracks when Pera suddenly jerked so hard she caused the other boy to run into a cabinet.

Bang! A heavy metal box fell on Pera's leg. She let out a cry of pain and stopped struggling.

"Now she's easier to carry," Gale said. They took her to a back room and dumped her out of the sack. They pulled her to her feet and chained her hands to the wall, which was controlled by a computer nearby. Then they left her.

What they did not realize was when that box fell on her leg, it broke her leg.

**OoO**

Heero crept up to the door of the barracks. He peeked in the small window, and then ducked. The soldiers were sitting on their bunks chatting with each other.

"Heero, we need a plan," Quatre said.

Heero kicked down the door. "Where's Gale?" he demanded.

"My comrades," Gale said," FIGHT!" and tried to hide behind some boxes. The rest attacked.

The other Gundam pilots joined in. **Duo used his braid as a whip**. "I knew it would come in handy someday!" he chuckled.

WuFei used his martial arts. Trowa used his gymnastics. Quatre did anything possible. "Hiyah!" he cried and kicked someone's shin. He saw another person about to tackle Trowa from behind. "Trowa, look out!"

Trowa merely lifted his fist and the person slammed into it, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Heero got to Gale and pinned him against the wall. "Where's the girl?" he demanded.

"Sh-she's in the back room."

Heero dropped him and burst into the room. He quickly realized it was computer-operated and shot the computer.

The shackles opened and Pera started to fall, but Heero caught her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-I think my leg's broken," she said weakly.

Heero gently placed her behind some metal barrels. "You'll be safe here," he said. He looked up just in time to see Gale make a beeline for the door.

But the other pilots already knocked everyone unconscious, so they blocked it.

Heero grabbed him. "Why did you do this?!" he shouted.

"You- you're my hero. The child was distracting you. I was doing you a favor."

"Injustice! You're a foolish boy," WuFei said.

"Tie up a child? How much harm could she do?" Trowa asked.

"Plenty," WuFei answered, **remembering the time Pera threw a pack of index cards at his head.** She had excellent aim.

"Gale, because you're young I'll let you go this time, but if you ever go near that girl again, omae o kurusu!" Heero warned.

Gale nodded and left, tripping as he went.

Duo picked Pera up and handed her to Heero. "She needs to go to the hospital, Heero," he said.

"I know."

Pera winced in pain. "My leg hurts so much," she said. Trowa came up behind and tranquilized her.

"To ease her pain," he said.

"Let's go," Quatre said.

So they left to go to the hospital, each one glad they had gotten their little girl back.

* * *

**BT #1: This was inspired by _Shanghai Noon_**** and _Once Upon a Time in China 3._**

**BT #2: This part was inspired by an even while English paper I was writing, when a pack of index cards fell on my foot. It really hurt, and left a bruise (remember I bruise easily), and I thought, "Hey this would hurt if some got hit in the head with this," which inspired the line, which inspired me to write a side story, _The Incident of the Index Cards_. I gave the story to my friend Kata, who gave it to someone else to post. I have not seen the story since, and, come to think of it, I would really like my story back. If anyone happened to find it somewhere on the net, please let me know, I'd be eternally grateful. My alias was Sophia Jones back then, if that would help. Sigh, I highly doubt I'll ever see my beloved side story again. Oh, well.**

**A/N:** Well, seven chapters down, one more to go. Watching the end of the show, combined with approaching the end to this early pet project of mine is causing me to be sentimental. Forgive me. And I'm truly sorry that this chapter is so short. See you at the finish line. Mission complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wings of Change: How Not to Write a Fanfic**

**Author's Notes: **Well, I must say I'm very disappointed that_no one_ reviewed for my last chapter. It took me awhile to type this up because I've suddenly been swamped with assignments from my professors. But, anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, since no one seems interested in helping me with the little surprise I had intended, I'm not going to post it. So this is the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: Last time I have to say this, WOOT! I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything in the series that you see here. Pera is a character from my own imagination, therefore I consider her the only thing that could be mine. Although Gale is also a character from my own imagination, I don't like him so you can have him. Lol, just kidding.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Winds of Change**

"Well, she definitely has a broken leg, but I want to keep her overnight to make sure there's no tissue damage or infections," the doctor said.

"Thanks, Doctor," Quatre said.

"You can leave now." Heero excused the doctor. "I have a mission tonight so I can't stay with her."

"I'll stay with her," Duo offered.

"We have missions in the morning," Trowa said.

"Well, I don't so I'll stay with her. You can come in to visit in the morning, Heero," Duo said.

"Alright," Heero agreed.

After they all left, Duo sat down beside the sleeping Pera. She was still knocked out from being tranquilized.

She didn't wake up until early the next morning.

"So, your finally awake," Duo said.

Pera turned to find Duo sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Where am I? And why does my leg hurt?"

You're in a hospital, and your leg is broken," Duo said. "We brought you here after we rescued you."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands feeling ashamed of herself. After a long silence, she continued, "You know, Duo, I was on my way back when I got captured. I left because I thought you guys didn't want me. But when I got to the park and actually thought about it, I understood why you said what you said."

"Really?" Duo said, impressed. He was surprised she had figured it out why they were upset. "I'm impressed," he said, "but you not only put your life at risk, but our as well. That's not something we can deal with lightly."

Pera winced as if he had physically struck her. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Duo put a hand on her shoulder. "So are we. We jumped to conclusions and didn't give you a chance to speak. Student-Teacher-Parent relationships can be tricky."

Pera looked at her leg and half-smiled. "Now I really can't go to the beach," she said half-jokingly.

"Not with that leg," Duo said. "But in a couple of weeks, maybe you can earn that trip."

Pera looked at him and smiled, hopeful. "That'd be great." After a pause, she added, "Does that mean you still want me?"

Duo's eyes widened in surprise, but he said enthusiastically, "Of course we still want you! We wouldn't go through all that trouble if we didn't! Besides, the winds of change brought you to us. We have to keep you until they decide to bring more changes."

"The winds of change? What's that?" she asked.

"Our fate, our destiny, is to be governed by the winds of change. Good or bad, they blow us in the direction they want," Duo explained.

"I'm glad they brought me here," Pera said.

"So am I," Duo said.

"So are we," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Quatre, Trowa, WuFei, and Heero standing in the doorway.

"We just spoke with the doctor," Heero said. "Now we can all go home."

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of my first GW fanfic. I apologize for this chapter being extremely short. Overall, considering my age when I wrote this, how was it? I'd like to hear some honest opinions.**

**The inspiration for concept of the "winds of change", came from a line from the song "Through Heaven's Eyes" from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack. _"No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance."_**

**This is the first multi-chapter fanfiction I've written that I'll proudly get to say is completed. Thank you all for reading this. But keep a lookout for future fics! Mission Complete.**


End file.
